queen_camillafandomcom-20200214-history
Prince Harry
| house = House of Windsor | father = Charles, Prince of Wales | mother = Diana, Princess of Wales | birth_date = | birth_place = St Mary's Hospital, London, England | religion = Church of England }} Prince Harry Henry Charles Albert David; formally styled Prince Henry of Wales; born 15 September 1984), known as Captain Harry Wales in his military role, is the younger son of Charles, Prince of Wales, and Diana, Princess of Wales. His paternal grandparents are Queen and Prince Philip.His stepmother is Camilla, Duchess of Cornwall. He stands fourth in line to succeed his grandmother as monarch of the Commonwealth realms, preceded by his father, elder brother Prince William, Duke of Cambridge, and nephew Prince George of Cambridge. After an education at schools in the United Kingdom and spending parts of his gap year in Australia and Lesotho, Harry chose a military career, undergoing officer training at Royal Military Academy Sandhurst. He was commissioned as a second lieutenant into the Blues and Royals of the Household Cavalry Regiment, serving temporarily with his brother, and completed his training as a troop leader. In 2007–2008 he served for 77 days in Helmand, Afghanistan. but he was pulled out following publication of the story in an Australian magazine. He returned to Afghanistan for a 20-week deployment in 2012–2013 with the Army Air Corps. Early life Harry was born at St Mary's Hospital in Paddington, London, England, on 15 September 1984. He was baptised on 21 December 1984 at St George's Chapel at Windsor Castle by the Archbishop of Canterbury, Robert Runcie. His godparents were The Duke of York (his paternal uncle); Lady Sarah Armstrong-Jones (his paternal cousin once removed); Lady Vestey; Mrs William Bartholomew; Bryan Organ; and Gerald Ward, a former officer in the Household Cavalry. Diana wanted Harry and his older brother William to have a broader range of experiences than previous royal children and took them to venues that ranged from Disney World and McDonald's to AIDS clinics and shelters for the homeless. Harry began to accompany his parents on official visits at an early age; his first overseas royal tour was with his parents to Italy in 1985. Harry's parents divorced in 1996, and his mother died following a car accident in Paris the following year. Harry and William were staying with their father at Balmoral at the time, and the Prince of Wales told his sons about their mother's death. At his mother's funeral, Harry, then 12, accompanied his father, brother, paternal grandfather, and maternal uncle, Earl Spencer in walking behind the funeral cortège from Kensington Palace to Westminster Abbey. Education Like his father and brother, Harry was educated at independent schools. He started at Jane Mynors' nursery school and the pre-preparatory Wetherby School, both in London. Following this, he attended Ludgrove School, and, after passing the entrance exams, was admitted to Eton College, where he studied geography, art history and art at A-Level. The decision to place Harry at Eton went against the Windsor family tradition of sending children to Gordonstoun (Harry's grandfather, father, two uncles, and two cousins all attended); it did make Harry follow in the Spencer family footsteps, as both Diana's father and brother had attended Eton. In June 2003, Harry completed his education at Eton with two A-Levels (achieving a grade B in art and D in geography) having decided to drop history of art after AS level. He excelled in sports, particularly polo and rugby union. Passing two A-levels, Harry was eligible to apply for an officer commission in the British Army. After school, Harry took a gap year, during which he spent time in Australia, working (as his father had done in his youth) on a cattle station and participating in the Young England vs Young Australia Polo Test Match. Within a year, in April 2006, Harry completed his officer training and was commissioned as a Cornet (second lieutenant) in the Blues and Royals, a regiment of the Household Cavalry in the British Army. He was given the service number 564673. On 13 April 2008, when he reached two years' seniority, Harry was promoted to lieutenant. The British Ministry of Defence and Clarence House made a joint announcement on 22 February 2007 that Harry would be deployed with his regiment to Iraq, as part of the 1st Mechanised Brigade of the 3rd Mechanised Division a move supported by Harry, who had stated that he would leave the army if he was told to remain in safety while his regiment went to war; he said: "There's no way I'm going to put myself through Sandhurst and then sit on my arse back home while my boys are out fighting for their country." he head of the British army at the time, General Sir Richard Dannatt, first said on 30 April 2007 that he had personally decided that Harry would serve with his unit in Iraq, and Harry was scheduled for deployment in May or June 2007, to patrol the Maysan Province.By 16 May, however, Dannatt announced that Prince Harry would not serve in Iraq; concerns included Harry being a high-value target (as several threats by various groups had already been made against him) and the dangers the soldiers around him would face should any attempt be made on Harry's life or capture. Clarence House made public Harry's disappointment with the decision, though he said he would abide by it. Character Role Prince Harry's character in The Queen And I is that of a sweet little eight-year-old, desperate to fit in with his peers. In Queen Camilla he has turned into a chav who inhabits hoodies and throws a brick through he window of his father's house for Camilla, which says 'Yourl never be queen'.